


An Unexpected Accident

by ImOutOfMyVulcanMind (LoopyLu94)



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Car Accidents, F/M, Fluff, Nothing serious, or graphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-18 07:47:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21940678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoopyLu94/pseuds/ImOutOfMyVulcanMind
Summary: It’s two weeks before Christmas, and helping a stranger after a car accident leads to some unexpected events
Relationships: Bruce Wayne/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 144





	An Unexpected Accident

You weren’t entirely sure how it happened. One moment you were driving home from work, carefully, listening to one of the many Christmas songs that had been playing on the radio as you went, the next, something was slamming into you. The force of the impact sent the car spinning, skidding across the icy roads at dangerous speeds. You tried, in vain, to get the vehicle under control, but it was hopeless. Another car hit. And another. There were others, in the background, you could hear the collisions, the screams, the shouts.

A final impact and everything went black.

You groaned groggily as you came to. You ached all over. You shivered. It was freezing. It took effort to raise your head, but slowly you managed to do so. The windshield was shattered, glass and falling snow coating the dashboard. Another time and it would’ve looked pretty. You looked through the hole. A streetlight had finally halted you it seemed. What was left of the front of your car was wrapped around it. 

Fuck, you’d gotten lucky.

But you needed to get out. 

Fumbling with the buckle of your belt, fingers feeling heavy and clumsy, and thankfully it popped loose. The door the passenger’s side was crumpled in, but somehow your side was still intact, and you managed to scramble out.

You’d gotten very lucky. 

You took a second, to just breathe and squash the need to vomit, then straightened up and looked around.

It was absolute carnage.

There must’ve been nearly a dozen cars. Some near on top of each other. Some in far worse shape than your own. People were everywhere. Some clearing the area, a couple were on phones, and you could hear sirens in the distance. 

You moved slowly, still not entirely sure how the hell you’d survived or how it hadn’t been so much worse. 

A woman screamed and pointed. Thick smoke was starting to plume up from one of the cars, dark and heavy. There was someone still inside it. A man. He wasn’t moving. Everyone was running away.

Damn it.

You ran towards the car, feet skittering over patches of ice, but somehow managing to remain upright. You reached the car, jerking at the handle of the door until it burst open suddenly enough to nearly send you flying backward. 

“Hey!” You shouted, leaning in to shake the older man’s shoulder. He groaned but didn’t respond otherwise. There was blood trickling down from his hairline. The smoke was getting worse, trying it’s best to choke you. “I’m getting you out,” you said between coughs, hoping he could hear you. 

Reaching in over him, you managed to pop his belt and free him. You draped one arm over your shoulders, holding onto him tightly as you pulled him free of the car. He managed to support some of his own weight, but not much, leaving you to nearly drag him away out of the smoke and to the safety of the sidewalk. 

You set him down carefully on a mostly snow-free patch, quickly removing the winter coat you were wearing and wrapping it around his fancy looking suit instead. The cold hit you immediately, even worse than before, but he needed it more. He looked to be pretty elderly, and he was hurt worse than you, keeping him warm was more important.

“Ambulances will be here soon. They’ll get you right in no time,” you told him, mostly just to fill the quiet. There were still people around you, but they were mostly too focused on themselves. “My name’s Y/N.”

“Al-Alfred…” He mumbled, opening his eyes and looking up at you for a split second before wincing and closing them again. “Thank…you…”

“It’s okay. Save your strength.” Alfred didn’t say anymore, but you kept talking to him, about nothing really, but it passed the long couple of minutes until firetrucks and paramedics flooded the scene, and whisked you both off in different directions to get aid. 

You hoped he’d be okay.

~

You asked about him at the hospital, but no one was able to tell you anything. Casualties had been taken to a couple different hospitals though, so you weren’t too surprised. Still, you were disappointed. As for yourself, you’d somehow managed to walk away with just a few scrapes, and a hell of a bruise across your chest from the seat belt. 

You were sent home the next morning, and a couple of days later business resumed as normal for you. 

It was a week later, near the end of the workday when a whispered commotion started to spread through your office floor. Bruce Wayne was in the building and no one knew why. 

You were less fazed than some. It wasn’t that you didn’t like him, far from it. His charity efforts alone made you respect him. You just didn’t feel the urge to swoon and dote like some. 

So when the elevator pinged open, and the manager’s assistant pointed in the direction of your desk, it was a surprise for everyone. 

Everyone stayed calm, pretending to carry on working but continued to watch from the corner of their eyes as he walked over, exuding the confidence he always seemed to have. 

“Y/N Y/L/N?“ 

You nodded, "Yes, sir.”

“Bruce Wayne.” He extended a hand which you shook. 

“Is there something I can help you with, Mr. Wayne?” Though what that could be, you didn’t know. Your company had next to nothing to do with Wayne Enterprises, and even if it did, there’d be no reason for Bruce Wayne of all people to need to speak to you. 

“No, no, nothing like that. Is there somewhere we could speak more privately?" 

"Uhh yeah, this way.” You led him to one of the smaller offices on the floor, closing the door behind you both. 

Bruce sat in one of the chairs, setting the plain bag he had with him on the floor, and motioning for you to take the one next to him. “Sorry for the mystery, I just prefer to talk one on one.”

You nodded again, “Talk about what exactly?" 

"Last week. I wanted to thank you for what you did, face to face.”

“I’m sorry, I don’t understand.”

“The man you saved, Alfred, he’s my butler.”

Oh. “Is he okay? I think we were taken to different hospitals.”

Bruce smiled, “He’s fine. A few stitches and a little shaken, but he’ll be okay. Thanks to you.”

“I didn’t do anything special. Anyone would’ve done the same.”

“Except they didn’t. You were hurt and you still took the time to help someone else. A lot would call that being a hero.”

You laughed at that, nervously. It was from the way Bruce was looking at you than anything. It was like he could see what you were thinking. “I wouldn’t go that far.”

“Alfred’s family. I would certainly go that far.”

“You make it sound like I’m Batman or something.”

Bruce chuckled and shrugged, “I think he’d agree that you share similar qualities.”

That made you blush. “I…thank you.”

He smiled again, warmly, and reached down to slide the bag over to you. “Also wanted to return your coat.”

“Thanks.” You took the bag and pulled out your coat, only, “This is isn’t my coat. The same color, yeah, but it’s lacking the hole in the pocket, and going by this label probably cost five times mine did.”

Bruce shrugged, “Huh, must be magic.”

Tucking the coat back away, you shook your head, “I can’t accept this, Mr. Wayne.”

“Bruce, please, and I insist. It’s the least I can do.”

You went to protest more, but a raised eyebrow stopped you. “It’s beautiful, I appreciate it.”

“Of course.” He started to say more, but a chime from his phone halted him. He looked at it, the screen lighting his face, then tucked it away back in his jacket pocket. “Business calls, I’m afraid.”

You stood with Bruce, shaking his hand again, not failing to notice that he seemed to hold on a couple of seconds longer than was necessary. “Thank you for coming. I’m glad to know he’s okay.”

Another warm smile and then he was at the door, hand on the handle. Before he opened it, he paused and turned to look back to you. “Don’t suppose I could convince you into letting me take you out to dinner?" 

"I think the coat was more than enough as thanks.”

“Not as thanks.”

“Then as what?" 

"A date?" 

"I-” Bruce Wayne wanted to take you on a date. That…was unexpected. You knew his reputation, but for whatever reason, you weren’t getting the vibe that he was only asking to get you into bed. 

“C'mon. I know a place that’s been doing dinner and a show for Christmas. Gotten great reviews.”

Fuck it, what did you have to lose? “That…sounds lovely. I’d like that.”

The pleased look was definitely genuine. He pulled out his phone and passed it to you so you could enter your number. “I’ll call and let you know the details,” he said, taking it back once you were done. “I’ll look forward to it.”

“So will I.”

And then he was kissing your cheek, and for a moment you lost the ability to think coherently. Okay so maybe you were more attracted to him than you’d let yourself imagine. 

“See you soon,” Bruce said, opening the door. 

“Bye.” You waited for the door to close again, before sinking back into the seat, thankful that the blinds looking out onto the floor were closed so no one could see you. 

That was not how you’d expected the day to go, but you weren’t complaining. Had you gotten caught up in his charm? Maybe. But it didn’t feel that way. It felt like Bruce actually saw something in you that he liked, and that…that felt good. Not that you’d ever admit it to anyone. 

You garnered up your strength and exited the office, ignoring the looks you got off the others. Your cellphone pinged just as you reached the desk. It was from Bruce, giving you his number in return. 

It crossed your mind that you needed to ask him how he’d even found you. You’d been so swept up in his presence that it hadn’t even occurred to you to ask. He must’ve pulled some long strings. You could find out on your date. 

Your date. 

With Bruce Wayne. 

You smiled. 

This was going to be a pretty good Christmas.


End file.
